


Distance

by MutantRiot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Familial Homophobia, Family Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: Erik has been dating Charles for 11 months long distance, and now they get to finally meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this took me ~7 months to finish, so YIKES, but it's finally done! 
> 
> This will consist of several chapters, so I'll be adding them once or twice a week, depending on interest and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my longest fan fiction so far! 
> 
> ~Charlie

The doors to the plane had opened, Erik felt it from the lobby. His breath hitched in his throat, and he stood outside the entrance to security, gazing down the corridor that led to the gates. 

He suddenly became keenly aware of all the people around him. People, like him, waiting for their friends, relatives, lovers. He felt anxious waves breaking over him and self doubt pouring into his head. What if he really wasn't good enough for the man he'd spent almost a year with, but never actually met? What if he couldn't handle the memories being close to someone would bring back? What if he made a fool of himself? What if...

"Erik!" His name punched through the whirling thoughts, and everything went quiet. He looked up slowly to see him, standing in front of him. This was real.  
"C-Charles?" He managed to stammer before being enveloped in a hug. Relief washed over him, feeling the warmth of Charles' body permeating his thin jacket. 

"Hi!" Charles' voice, it was even more enthralling than it sounded over Skype. The hug broke, and Erik stared down at Charles, hardly able to believe he was actually there.  
"Hey," He said, a smile breaking across his face. Charles, with his favorite black sweater and slacks, looking dapper yet comfortable. Erik's heart skipped a beat as Charles took his hand and squeezed it tight.  
"Oh god, I can hardly believe this is actually happening. I'm here, you're here, we're together!" Charles exclaimed, hugging Erik again.  
"Yeah, it's...incredible. I feel like I'm dreaming."  
"If this is a dream, never wake me up."  
"Let me get your bag, I'll carry it."  
"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Charles grinned, but he allowed Erik to take his worn suitcase without much of a fight. Erik led him out of the terminal and into the cold December air, swearing loudly when the frigid wind slapped him. He really should have worn a jacket...  
"Erik, darling, you need to wear a coat!" Charles said, wrapping his arm around Erik's waist, trying to shelter him from the wind.  
"I have one, I just forgot it," he replied, fumbling with keys to his car. 

After successfully unlocking the doors and sliding inside, Erik turned to look at Charles again. He reached to take his hand, just to check that he was really there, that it wasn't some cruel dream. But Charles' hand was solid in his, and the eyes staring back into his gleamed with love and excitement. It was real. 

"How does heading to my apartment and getting your stuff inside sound?" Erik asked as he backed out of the parking space and drove to the exit.  
"Marvelous! Will Nina be there?"  
"No, she's at Mama's, but we were invited to come have dinner with all of them tonight, and we'd pick her up then and come back to the apartment."  
"I can't wait! I've been so looking forward to meeting her."  
"I haven't officially told her about our relationship..."  
"If you'd rather her not know yet, that's totally okay. Do your parents know?"  
"Yes, thankfully they took it very well when I said I was happy."  
"Oh, that's marvelous!"  
"What about you? Have you told yours?"  
Charles snorted, shaking his head.  
"No, they would definitely not take it well. Especially Kurt. When I came out to Mother, she told him, and I ended up with a set of bruised ribs."  
"What?" Erik's mind began to fill with anger, but he felt Charles' mind taming him, sending calming thoughts.  
"He's not a nice man..."  
"Fuck him," Erik growled, clenching the steering wheel.  
"I'd rather not," Charles replied with a laugh. "But you, perhaps." 

Erik bit his lip. They'd talked about sex before, glossing over it mostly, but he thought about it often. He ached for intimacy, even if it was just holding Charles in his arms.  
"Would you like that?" Charles asked quietly, placing his hand on Erik's knee.  
"I'd love it, liebling."  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Why in the world wouldn't I?" Erik smiled, turning quickly to look at Charles, then back to the road. "You're my partner, and I want to share myself with you. I can't promise that I won't be emotional, but I really want to...be with you."  
"If you get emotional, that's okay, my love. I'm not going to leave you or make fun, I'm going to hold you and help you through. I fully respect Magda's memory, and I understand this will be difficult."  
"I love you, Charles."  
"I love you too, Erik, so much." 

Erik pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, turning his full attention to Charles. His cheeks were red, and his blue eyes were so so bright. And his smile, perfect.  
"May I kiss you?" Erik asked, running his hand down Charles' cheek.  
"Please!" Charles' whole face lit up, and Erik leaned in, closing his eyes and gently kissing his partner. He felt Charles' mind mingling with his, passion and wonder enveloping his thoughts. Charles, Charles, Charles. 

The kiss ended after only a few seconds, but in those seconds, Erik felt like all his scars had gone away. He wasn't broken, he wasn't hurting. He was...safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back to Erik's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - this chapter is mostly a sex scene. If you're not into reading that sort of thing, you can skip it - it's not super important to the actual plot! :)

*****  
"And this is my room," Erik said, pushing open the door to reveal a sparsely furnished room. His bed was larger than he needed for just himself, but he hoped it would fit him and Charles well. The iron frame was sturdy and made him feel protected at night. Just like his nightly video calls and text exchanges with Charles did. But now he was here, and Erik was barely holding together. He just didn't want it to end. He could never recover from another loss.  
"You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you'd feel more comfortable. I don't want you to feel pressured to share my bed or anything," he said nervously, sitting on the edge of the mattress and looking at Charles.  
"Oh Erik, dear, I've spent the last 11 months waiting to share a bed and fall asleep with you," Charles replied, joining him on the bed, putting his arm around Erik's waist.  
"I was hoping you'd say that. It's been a-awhile..." Tears began to blur his vision, and he turned away, hoping Charles wouldn't see.  
"I know, love, I know." Charles nuzzled Erik with his head, kissing his chest. "It's okay."  
  
Before he knew it, Erik had lost the walls holding in the memories. They all filled his head, drowning him in guilt and anger and pain, so much pain.  
  
Charles held him. He laid his head against Erik's shoulder and listened to the thoughts whipping around Erik's mind. He processed everything, carefully, properly. Then Erik felt the storm parting and a warmth, a safety washed over him. Charles' voice soothed him, pulling memories up from the depths of his past, some he didn't even know were there.  Memories of Hanukkah, of first hearing his father say he was so proud of him, of graduating high school, of Nina's birth, of the fluttery feeling of getting a text from Charles.  
  
"I love you," Charles whispered into his ear, grounding him, pulling him back into the moment. Erik couldn't respond, tears streamed down his cheeks, his body shuddering with sobs. But the pain was fading fast. He wasn't alone. Not anymore.  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to cry..."  
"Darling, it's okay." Charles squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "You obviously needed to. I'm just glad you weren't alone to deal with those thoughts."  
"Me too...Thank you, for making them go away."  
"It's the least I can do."  
"I love you," Erik said, kissing Charles' temple.  
"I love you too!"  
  
Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and fell back onto the bed, taking him with him. Charles snuggled into his chest, kicking off his shoes.  
"You smell really nice," he said, kissing Erik's collarbone.  
"Thanks! I showered just for you," Erik replied, laughing and holding Charles tighter.  
"I'd still want to be in your arms even if you hadn't. This is heaven."  
"This makes all the time apart worth it."  
"Definitely. But I know something that'll make it even better."  
"Oh?"  
"Indeed." Charles sat up and scooted off the end of the bed. He stood in front of Erik and began unbuttoning his jacket. He carefully laid it on top of his suitcase, then pulled off his sweater and undershirt to reveal a freckled, pale torso. Erik felt his mouth going dry; this was going to happen.  
"Would you care to do the honors?" Charles teased, gesturing to his belt.  
"Y-yes," Erik nodded, using his powers to slowly undo his belt and slide it from the loops, clattering to the floor. He carefully slipped the button on Charles' slacks out of the hole and unzipped his fly, then slowly pulled them down to Charles' ankles. He stepped out of them and climbed back into bed with Erik, whose eyes were busy roaming over Charles' body, taking in every inch of exposed skin.  
"Fuck," he breathed, running his fingers down Charles' spine. "My liebling."  
"All yours, darling."  
  
Erik kissed Charles' forehead and sat up. He pulled off his flannel, then his t-shirt. His hands shook as he undid his pants and pulled them down, leaving him almost fully nude.  
"Mmm, so lovely," Charles sighed, sliding into Erik's lap. He looked down at Erik, who was propped up on his elbows, trying his best not to stare at Charles' boxers which he desperately wanted to come off.  
"Take them off then, if that's what you want," his partner said with a wink. "I'm ready if you are. If not, that's totally alright. We can just lay together."  
"No, I want this. I want you."  
"You can have me, darling."  
  
Erik touched Charles' hips, ever so gently, and slid down his boxers, allowing Charles to take them off. He looked down at Erik, blushing deeply and covering his eyes with his hands.  
"I don't know why I'm so embarrassed. I've thought about this a thousand times, prepared myself, but now it's real," Charles said, looking up to the ceiling, the blush spreading to all across his face. "I just never thought it could more than my imagination. Plus, I've never much liked how I look..."  
"Schatz..." Erik smiled. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I love you and your body. It's like art."  
"Bad art," Charles laughed, kissing his nose.  
  
Erik felt Charles' every little movement on his cock, and he carefully moved his hips to grind against the smaller man in his lap. Charles moaned softly, pressing back against Erik, who was getting quite hard from the contact and the view. Charles ran his fingers down Erik's chest before leaning in to kiss his neck.  
  
He felt himself almost melting into the bed as Charles sucked and kissed down his neck and to his chest, leaving a trail of light purple bruises. He tried to stifle his moans, but Charles knew what he was doing and was able to hit all of Erik's sweet spots without even trying. Erik felt Charles' lips kissing down his stomach, and he shuddered in anticipation. So close.  
"Would you mind if I removed these? They're getting in the way," Charles asked with a smile, tugging lightly on Erik's boxers.  
"Please," he whispered, raising his hips as Charles slid them down.  
"Erik!" Charles exclaimed. "Why did you not tell me you were this big? I should have practiced!"  
"Surprise," Erik chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"But seriously, darling, you should have prepared me!"  
"You'll be fine, I'll take good care of you."  
"Such a gentleman."  
  
Then Charles' mouth was on his cock, kissing gently down the shaft. Erik groaned, gripping Charles' shoulders as he took the head into his mouth.  
"Scheiße..."

Charles rubbed Erik's thighs, gradually taking more and more of his length in his mouth before pulling off completely, much to Erik's dismay.  
"Is everything alright, liebling?"  
"Oh, yes! I was wondering, um...do you, well, want to fuck my face?" Charles asked, blushing again.  
"Hm," Erik smirked, pretending to think it over. "I think you'd better get on your knees."  
"Fuck yeah!" Charles happily obliged, assuming the position on the rug by the bed, looking up expectantly at Erik, raising his eyebrows.  
"Such a handsome face," Erik said as Charles opened his mouth to allow him entrance. He let Charles take a bit of him in first, then slowly began thrusting into him. He ran his fingers through Charles' hair, letting pleasure wash over him, moaning softly. He was pleasantly surprised when Charles took his entire cock into his mouth without choking. He pushed his head into his stomach, and Charles coughed but didn't pull back.  
"I'm quite impressed," Erik said, pulling himself out of Charles' mouth who gasped for air.  
"I...try..."  
"You deserve some attention too." Erik helped Charles up, and they crawled back into bed, Erik getting on top of Charles, allowing their cocks to rub against each other.  
  
Erik pressed a chaste kiss to Charles' lips before gently nipping at his neck.  
"Mm, fuck!" His partner moaned, running his hands down Erik's back as he made his way down his neck and chest.  
"I've never done this before, so forgive me if I'm bad at it," Erik said, kissing Charles' penis before wrapping his lips around it.  
"You-you're doing great –" Charles' hips bucked, pushing all of his cock into Erik's mouth. He felt a wave of nausea hit him like a train, and he quickly pulled off, coughing.  
"Oh no! Darling, are you alright?" Charles bolted up and took Erik's hand. He nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from his night table and downing some of it. He swallowed hard and felt the sickness begin to fade slowly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you! I should have been more in control, I'm so sorry, Erik!" Charles sputtered, hugging Erik tightly.  
"Liebling, it's alright, I promise. I'm okay."  
"Still, ahhh..."  
"Shhh," Erik said, sliding on top of Charles again, kissing him gently. "Everything is alright."  
"Mmm," Charles replied, stroking Erik's cock.  
"Shall I get us a condom?" Erik's heart was racing, but his mind knew what and who he wanted. He felt pangs of guilt welling up, and he was determined to push them aside. This is what she wanted, she'd told him a thousand times...  
"Please."  
  
Erik smiled, kissing Charles' cheek before reaching into the side table's drawer and grabbing the condom he'd placed there hours earlier, just in case. He carefully ripped open the packaging and rolled it onto his erection.  
  
He looked down at Charles – so ready, so wonderful. His heart and cock ached as one, and he knew that Magda would want him to be happy. It had been almost 4 years...and she had told him countless times to love again. He truly was loving, so deeply.  
  
"Are you ready, Schatz?" Erik asked, taking Charles' hands in his.  
"Yes, my love," he replied, nodding. "I'm ready."  
"You may need to help me... I've never done this before..."  
"Certainly. Taking me from the back would probably be easiest."  
"But then I won't be able to see your face..."  
"Well, if you'd rather, we can do it like this."  
  
Charles laid flat on his back and spread his legs, allowing Erik access to his entrance. Erik's hands shook as he lined up and touched the tip of his cock to Charles' hole. With a nod and a smile from Charles, Erik gently pushed himself into Charles. He was tight, very tight, and he moaned softly as Erik worked his way in, fighting against the pressure.  
"Mm, Erik, more. Please."  
Erik obliged, gripping Charles' hips and sliding in all the way.  
"Verdammt..." He groaned, feeling his partner's muscles clenching around him.  
"Do you like it?" Charles asked quietly, placing Erik's hand over his heart. "Does it feel good?"  
"So good, baby, so good."  
"Good," he smiled contently, pressing back against Erik's cock.    
  
Erik pulled back and pushed in again, moaning and getting into a good rhythm. Charles' face was flushed and he bit his lip, moaning back. Erik shifted his hands from Charles' hips to his cock, stroking him gently.  
"Oh fuck," Charles squirmed from pleasure beneath him, his face bright red and glowing. "I'm so close..."  
"Cum for me, schatz."  
"Mm," He gasped, then his hips jerked, sending Erik as deep as he could go inside him. He came, all over his stomach and chest, and that's all it took to tip Erik over the edge. He pressed himself as close to Charles as he could and shot his load, crying out.    
  
They both panted, trying to catch their breath, laughing and smiling. Erik carefully pulled out of Charles, laid beside him, and held him close.  
"Ich liebe dich," Erik whispered, kissing Charles' damp cheek.  
"I love you too, oh god, I love you," Charles replied, burying his face in Erik's chest.  
  
*****  
  
"Schatz, it's time to get ready for dinner," Erik said, gently shaking Charles awake. He groaned, curling up in the blankets before opening his gorgeous blue eyes and staring up at Erik and smiling.  
"Ah, right! How much time do we have?"  
"About an hour. I just wanted to make sure that we had time to shower, if you wanted to."  
"That's probably a good idea. I'm kinda sticky," he said with a wink, swinging his legs over the side of bed and standing. He winced, turning back to Erik and teasingly shaking his finger at him.  
"You should have told me, I doubt I can walk straight."  
"I'll carry you if I have to!"  
"Ever a gentleman," Charles laughed and walked shakily to the bathroom. Erik followed him, staring at his partner's backside. He trailed behind him, clapping his hand on it before pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Mine," Erik smirked, squeezing Charles tight.  
"Yours, always, darling."  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family ~

*****

 

"Your parents are Edie and Jakob, right?" Charles asked as Erik as they pulled into the driveway.   
"Yup," Erik nodded.  
"I'm so nervous, good lord..."   
"Don't be, you're wonderful. They’ll love you!"   
"Thank you, darling," Charles smiled, kissing Erik quickly before taking off his seatbelt and getting out the car. He retrieved a large bag from the backseat, which Erik hadn't noticed he'd brought.   
"What's in the bag?"   
"Oh, just a few Hanukkah gifts. I know I missed it by a few days, but I wanted to have something anyway."   
"You didn't have to do that, Schatz. You even being here was gift enough!"   
"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."   
"You're too thoughtful," Erik said, shaking his head and taking Charles' free hand to walk to the door. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was nervous too. But he knew Charles knew that. He knew everything.   
  
Erik knocked on the door, shivering against the cold, squeezing Charles' hand tightly. The handle turned and Nina opened the door and squealed.   
"Papa!" She wrapped her arms around Erik's legs and he grinned, petting her hair.   
"Hello Mäuschen," he said, kneeling down to kiss her and pick her up. "How was your visit with Oma and Opa?"   
"It was good! Opa and I made a birdhouse!"   
"Ooh, very nice! May I see it later?"   
"Yes."   
"This is Charles, Nina. He's Papa's friend."   
"Hi Nina," Charles waved to her, smiling broadly.   
"Are you Papa's boyfriend? He talks about you like that."   
  
Charles' eyes widened, and he exchanged glances with Erik, who nodded.   
"Yes, dear, I am."   
"You're not going to be my papa though. He's my only papa."   
"Of course, I'd never want that any other way."   
"Good. And you'll never be my mommy either."   
"That's alright too. You already have one."   
"She's dead."   
"I know, but she still loves you dearly, I'm sure."   
"What's in that bag?"   
"Gifts! There's one for you."   
"Ooh! What is it?"   
"You'll have to wait and see."   
  
Erik led Charles inside, Nina still holding onto his shoulders tightly. She stared at Charles from behind her father, and Charles winked at her. She withdrew into Erik's jacket, giggling.  
"Is that you, Erik liebling?" An older woman called from further inside.   
"Yes, Mama, Charles and I are here. Nina let us in.”   
"Oh good, come into the kitchen, I'm making dinner."   
  
Erik placed Nina on the couch as he walked to the kitchen. She rolled over to the cat laying there and began to pet it. Charles smiled, following Erik into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mama," Erik said, hugging her. Edie Lehnsherr was about Charles' height (perhaps a bit shorter) with long grey hair and a blue and silver apron.   
"Hello, sweetheart! I'm so glad you are here. Where is Charles?"   
"He's right there!" Erik laughed, turning her around to see Charles, who lingered nervously in the doorway.   
"Hi Mrs. Lehnsherr," he said, smiling through his nerves.   
"Oh darling, call me Edie!" She hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Welcome to our family. Erik tells me you have made him very happy, and that is all I want for my son. He deserves it!"   
"He certainly does. I just want Erik to be happy. It's an honor to be a part of this family."   
"It's so good to see my boy smile again. And because of a man, that is okay. God would not disapprove of happiness I do not believe. Especially if he was as kind and handsome as you are."   
"Why thank you," Charles laughed. "You're too kind!"   
"Jakob!" Edie shouted into the next room. "The boys are here!"   
"Gott und Himmel, I’ll be right there!”     
  
There was the rustling of the newspaper and quick footsteps from what Charles guessed was the study, and out came Jakob Lehnsherr. Erik looked a lot like him, but he had Edie’s eyes.

“Welcome home, both of you,” he said, hugging Erik.  
“Hi, Papa,” Erik smiled. “This is Charles.”   
“I recognize him from the pictures,” he nodded. “Welcome to the family, Charles.”   
“Thank you, Jakob, it’s so lovely to finally meet you.”   
“As it is to meet you, we have been hoping that Erik would find someone for a long time.”   
“I’m very lucky to have him.”   
“Boys, Nina, dinner is ready!” Edie called, ushering everyone over to the dining room.   
  
Erik squeezed Charles’ hand as they all sat around the table, glancing over and smiling at him. Charles had been teaching him to project his thoughts, but he knew he wasn’t very good. Nevertheless, he focused as hard as he could and sent “I love you, Schatz.” Charles turned to him and blushed.   
“I love you too, darling” appeared in his mind.   
  
“So, Erik, how did you and Charles spend the afternoon? Did you show him around the city?” Jakob asked, taking the platter of potatoes from Charles’ right.   
“No, we went back to the apartment and took a nap. I don’t think jet lag has hit him quite yet, but he’ll probably be dragging tomorrow,” he replied cheerfully, scooping carrots onto his plate and handing the bowl to Charles.   
“Ah yes, I remember when we went back to Germany a few years ago, and the jet lag was simply awful!” Edie added, shaking her head. “Make sure you sleep, Charles, don’t let Erik’s early risings wake you.”  
“I’ll try my best. It’s just so exciting to finally be here. I want to spend every moment I can with you all,” Charles said, smiling – polite and sincere.   
  
“Papa, is Charles going to come to my school holiday show on Friday with you and Oma and Opa?” Nina, who had been intently watching the adults, piped up.   
“Ah, I’d almost forgotten! I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.”   
“Charles, are you going to come see it?”   
“It would be an honor, dear! What character will you be playing?”   
“I’m an elf and a kitty!”   
“Well, I simply couldn’t miss that!”   
“Yay!”   
  
*****   
  
Dinner went better than Erik could have imagined. His parents listened thoughtfully to Charles’ description of his studies and work and asked intriguing questions. They occasionally exchanged glances, seeming to communicate with a married-couple telepathy, silently approving of Erik’s chosen partner. At least he hoped they were approving.   
  
After everything had been cleared off and cleaned, Charles skittered off into the living room and returned with his bag.   
“Charles, can I have my present now? Please!” Nina begged, trying to peer into the depths of the paper sack.   
“Oh alright, but wait until everyone has theirs before you open it, okay?” He grinned, pulling out a meticulously wrapped yellow package and handing it to her.   
“Charles, you did not have to get us anything!” Edie exclaimed as he gave Jakob a blue one and Edie a red one and leaned against Erik.  
“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”   
“Oma, can I open it now? Pleeeaaassssse.”  
“Go ahead, Mausi,” she replied.   
  
Nina tore through the wrapping in two seconds, revealing an intricately illustrated cover of a leather-bound book. She looked at it more closely and shrieked with delight.   
“Oma, it’s animal stories!” She said, flipping through the pages to see glossy prints of fantastical creatures. “Look at the unicorn!”   
“Oh, it’s wonderful!”   
“What’d you get?”   
“Let me see.” Edie carefully unwrapped hers, smiling, and holding out the box to show Jakob, Nina, and Erik the teacup inside. It was a white china cup with a hydrangea on it – Edie’s favorite flower that Erik had mentioned a while back.   
“Ah, my favorite flower! Thank you, Charles,” she hugged him and kissed his cheek. “So thoughtful.”   
“Opa, open yours!”   
“Alright,” he nodded, shredding the paper almost as quickly as Nina had. “Oh my!”   
  
He held up a wooden box of cigars, the brand he’d always bought while the Lehnsherrs lived in Germany.   
“How did you get these?” He asked, shaking his head and laughing.   
“I went to a conference in Berlin, and I was able to find some!”   
“Thank you very much, Charles.”   
“Of course! I hope you enjoy them.”   
“I certainly will,” he chuckled, shaking Charles’ hand.   
  
“Erik liebling, you need to take Mausi home; it’s almost her bedtime,” Edie chimed in.   
“I’m not tired!” Nina said indignantly, clutching her new book.   
“Oma’s right, Nina, you have to get up early tomorrow for school,” Erik nodded. “Charles and I will read you some of those new stories, if you’re quick to get ready for bed!”   
“I don’t wanna...”   
“Come on, darling, it’ll be fun!” Charles smiled, picking her up and twirling around.   
“Okay... Bye bye, Oma. Bye bye, Opa.”   
  
Each grandparent kissed Nina on the forehead and whispered in German to her. They hugged Erik and Charles goodbye and watched from the doorway as they settled into the car and pulled out into the street.   
  
“Papa, ich mag Charles. Er ist komisch!“ Nina said from the backseat.   
“Nina, liebling, speak in English please. We don’t want Charles to not understand,” he replied, patting his partner’s knee.   
“But I just wanted you to know, not him.”   
“Ich verstehe ein bisschen, Nina,” Charles said, and she squeaked. “Danke schön, ich mag dich auch.”   
“I didn’t know you spoke any German, Schatz!” Erik shook his head.   
“I’ve been trying to learn, so I can understand better! I got an app on my phone,” Charles said proudly. “I’ve been working for a few weeks now, but it’s very hard...”   
“We can help!” Nina exclaimed. “We know it!”   
“Thank you, I’ll definitely need it!”   
  
Nina chattered with Charles all the way there, talking about everything from her kindergarten class to her favorite animal friends. Sometimes she got teased at school for her mutation, and when she told Charles that, he replied with,   
“They’re just jealous that you have such a special gift. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re strange because you’re not; you’re wonderful.”   
“Are you a mutant too?” She asked quietly.   
“You bet! I’m a telepath.”   
“Oooh, that’s cool!”   
“I think so too. I know how it feels for people to not understand mutations, dear. But we don’t need to justify our existence to anyone.”   
“Damn right,” Erik added, squeezing Charles’ hand as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.   
“They’re just jealous,” Nina echoed happily.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy family life :)

**Chapter 4**  
  
“And then the two selkies returned to their watery kingdom, the land of humans forgotten as they lived happily ever after,” Charles finished, closing the book and smiling. He was perched on the edge of the bed, and Erik was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. Nina had insisted that Charles read her the story.   
“I liked that one. It was happy!” She grinned.   
“Me too, it’s one of my favorites,” he nodded. “Now, it’s time for bed, little one.”   
“But I don’t wanna...”   
“Perhaps if you relax and think about the stories, you’ll dream about being a selkie on the waves!”   
“I’ll try!”   
“Come and get us if you need anything at all, okay?” Erik said, coming over and kissing her forehead.  
“Okay, Papa, I love you.”   
“I love you too, Mausi, see you in the morning.”   
“Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Charles.”   
“Goodnight,” They chorused, turning out the light and walking to Erik’s bedroom down the  hall.   
  
“Nina is absolutely precious!” Charles sighed, carefully unlacing his shoes and placing them in the corner.   
“I think so too,” Erik laughed. “She’s a good kid – most of the time.”   
  
Erik helped Charles out of his coat and kissed his cheek.   
“Thank you for being so wonderful,” he said.   
“You all just make me feel like I have an actual family. Mother and Kurt just kind of ignore me when I talk about work, and Cain makes fun of me for still being in school. Your parents listened to me. Nina let me read to her. It’s just...the best,” Charles replied, smiling broadly and choking slightly on the last phrase.  
“I’m so glad, Schatz. You deserve to have a good family. You deserve the whole world.”   
“I’m quite happy with my little world right here.”   
  
Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and laid his head against his chest.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, so much.”   
“Oh!” Charles exclaimed, pulling away. “I have a present for you too!”  
“Oh lord,” Erik laughed, shaking his head as Charles handed him an envelope.   
“Open it, open it!” Charles was radiating excitement like a generator. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly at Erik.   
“As you wish.” Erik sat beside him and carefully ripped it open. There were a couple of pieces of paper, but on top was a lined piece with Charles’ swirling handwriting reading: _Here’s to new adventures, darling. Love always, Charles._  
  
Confused, he looked at the next paper. Visa documents...? An adjunct contract at Columbia University? An apartment lease on West Maple Lane?   
  
“No!” Erik exclaimed, the pieces finally fitting together. “No way!”   
“Surprise, love,” Charles grinned.   
“How? When? What the fuck?”   
“I applied for the position in August, thinking if I got the job, fantastic, if I didn’t, it wouldn’t change anything. I interviewed via Skype in October as a finalist, and then about a week ago, I got a call saying they wanted to offer me a contract with potential for tenure. They set me up with an apartment and everything in university housing. It’s all done. I start up in mid-January. I’m going to have to fly back on the third to get the remainder of my things, but I’ll be back by the 10th.”

“I-I… Oh my god, this is incredible!” Erik sputtered, throwing his arms around Charles. “I can’t believe this.”

“I couldn’t either. I thought it was a long shot, but I just wanted to do anything I could to get closer to you.”

“Darling, you have three Ph.D.s, nothing academic is a long shot for you.”

 

Charles blushed, smiling and scooting towards Erik. Erik held him close, kissing his head.

“I’m so proud of you, liebling,” he whispered. “I’m eternally grateful you’re here.”

“Clicking ‘chat’ on your profile was probably the best decision I ever made.”

“I was so scared to respond. I looked at your bio and saw Harvard and Oxford and knew you were way out of my league…”

“You did take a while to respond,” Charles said, rolling his eyes. “But I’m quite glad you did.”

“God, me too.”   
“I love you, Erik.”

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing Charles again.

 

***** Two Years Later *****

 

“Nina, make sure the door is open for Papa, please, dear,” Charles called from the kitchen. He’d picked her up from school because Erik had a meeting, and she’d been coloring at the dining room table while Charles worked on dinner.

“Okay!” She put down her crayons and went to the front door, undoing the deadbolt and peering outside. “He’s not here yet…”

“He’ll be along in a moment, don’t worry. He texted me a bit ago saying he was on his way. With the way traffic has been lately, he’s probably just stuck on the freeway.”

“There’s the car! Can I go down and see him?”

“Alright, just be careful on the stairs. Don’t go too fast!”

“Yay!” She barrelled down the front steps and out into the yard. She’d left the door open, letting the cold air in. Charles shook his head -- kids.

“What’s Charles making for dinner, Mausi?” He heard Erik say as he shut the door.

“Ask him, I forgot!” Erik came into the kitchen in his dark blue suit, carrying Nina. He set her down, allowing her to scamper back to her coloring, and kissed Charles.

“Hi Schatz, it smells wonderful in here,” he said smiling. “What’s in the oven?”

“Turkey meatloaf and some potatoes. I made mac and cheese too and peas and corn.”

“Sounds perfect! I’m going to go change, I’ll be right back. I have some good news!”

“Ah?”

“Uh huh,” he grinned, walking out of the kitchen to the hallway which lead to the bedrooms.

 

Charles took everything out of the oven and placed it on the stove. He hadn’t had time to set the table, so he pulled out plates and placed them on the counter; they’d just make up the plates over there and bring them to the dining room.

 

“Nina, come get some dinner,” he said, walking over to her.

“Okay, I’m almost done with this horse,” she replied, putting the finishing touches on the horse’s mane with a neon yellow crayon. Charles nodded and went back to the kitchen to find Erik spooning mac and cheese onto the plates.

“So, what’s this good news?” Charles asked, hugging him.

“During the meeting today, Jackie announced that they want to offer me a partnership.”  

“Darling, that’s fantastic!” Charles cried. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Schatz,” he replied, kissing Charles’ nose. “And you know what a partnership means?”

“What?”

“A raise. And do you know what a raise means?”

“Hm?”

“A house of our own.”

“Papa, are we moving?” A little voice questioned from the doorway. Erik and Charles swivelled around to see her, wondering how long she’d been there.

“Not right now, Mausi, but hopefully soon. Then we can get a kitten!” Erik replied, filling a plate for her.

“Ooh! Yay!”

“What kind of kitten would you like, dear?” Charles asked her, following her lead back to the dining room.

“A Siamese! They’re so cute!”

“Ah, they certainly are. I think my sister and I had a Calico when we were your age.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister. What’s her name?”

“Her name is Raven, but I haven’t seen her in a very long time.”

“Aw, that sucks,” she said, sitting in her chair next to Erik and began eating.

“Have you ever asked your mom where she is, Charles?” Erik asked, patting Charles’ leg.

“I suppose I could ask, but I don’t know if it’d change anything. If she doesn’t want to talk to me, I guess that’s her prerogative.”

“Well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Yeah!” Nina added. “You’re a good dad.”

“T-thank you, darling,” Charles stuttered. Nina rarely ever mentioned he was in a way her second father, but when she did, it always made Charles teary. He felt like everything he’d endured at the hands of Kurt hadn’t changed him, that he hadn’t become the devil he’d faced every day from the death of his father until he left home. He’d overcome.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hear from Sharon...

*****

“Now listen here,” Charles spat into the phone. “My love life doesn’t affect you in the slightest. I don’t care if you don’t agree with it. I don’t care if you don’t want me to be with him. I’m happy, you should be happy for me!”

Erik held Charles’ hand tightly as he strained to hear what Charles’ mother was saying through the phone.

“Abnormal? You have to be joking… If raising me and Raven taught you anything, it has to be that there’s no such thing as normal. But just because it doesn’t fit into your expectations, that doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”  
“You’re doing so great, Engel, I love you,” Erik whispered. Charles leaned against him in acknowledgement, closing his eyes as his mother blathered on. He looked on the verge of tears, and Erik tried his best to comfort him.

“Mother, Mother, stop. None of that is going to change my mind. I know very well that I’ve dated women in the past; I’m bisexual.”

“Why on earth would I tell you if we’ve had sex? That’s none of your business! I’m a grown man, Mother…”

“I’m quite aware I can’t give birth. Since when did you care about the bloodline? Erik has a daughter who I view as my daughter as well.”

“Exposing a child to our LIFESTYLE? What do you think living with an abusive stepfather and brother and without feeling loved or wanted by your mother felt like? That was the reason Raven and I bolted and never looked back. Nina gets all the attention she needs. We spend time with her and go to all her school events. We’re not the only gay couple at the PTA meetings either! We always talk with her and engage with her and know what she’s up to. I’m up for tenure at Columbia, Erik just got a promotion, and we’re going to be buying a house. Why can’t you be happy or excited for me?”

“His parents told me I was the part of the family the moment I met them two years ago! They even attended my lecture in September. The one you were invited to, but of course, didn’t bother to show up.”

“I love him! He treats me right!”

“You know what, I don’t need your approval. Go ahead and tell Kurt, what’s he gonna do about it? I’m an adult!”

“Can’t do that. There are specific instructions in the will, which I seem to know more about than you do.”

“Are you seriously comparing me to Cain? He barely got through college and now probably makes drugs for big money. We’re nothing alike!”

“I’m done with this conversation. If you decide to be civil and actually listen and try to understand, call me back, but until then, don’t bother. I don’t need you. I don’t need Kurt. I don’t want anything to do with the farce you made of our family. Goodbye.”

Charles ended the call and threw his phone down into the pillows on the floor. He drew his knees to his chest and began to cry.

“Oh liebling,” Erik said, wrapping his arms around him, holding him to his chest. “I’m so sorry.” Charles shook his head, weeping bitterly.  
“What should I have expected? She’s never loved me…”  
“She’s missing out. It’s her loss, Charles, not yours. You are incredible.”  
“Why doesn’t she love me…?”  
“Sometimes people just don’t know how lucky they are.”  
“Eh…”  
“I love you so much. Mama and Papa love you. Nina loves you.”  
“I don’t deserve it…”  
“Hey, hey, you deserve it all. I know it must be hard to believe that with everything you’ve been through. But you deserve love.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
“I love you too,” he replied, sighing heavily and snuggling into Erik’s lap.  
“You know what we should do?”  
“What?”  
“We should get married.”  
“What are you talking about?”

Erik slid out from under Charles, went over to the dresser, and pulled a black box from his top drawer. Charles’ eyes were wide and his hands were clasped over his mouth.  
“Charles Xavier,” Erik said, getting on his knee and opening the box. “Will you marry me?”

Charles nodded profusely, a small screech escaping his mouth. Erik pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to his finger. It was a simple dark steel band that Erik had crafted himself.  
“It’s beautiful,” Charles sniffed, examining it.  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“There’s no way I couldn’t. I love you so much.”  
“We will be your family, Schatz, you don’t need your mom and step-dad.”  
“I can’t believe I’m so lucky,” Charles smiled, wiping tears from his cheeks. “I-I never thought I’d ever get here.”  
“I never thought I’d ever be able to feel this way again. You’re a miracle.”  
“Du bist mein Wunder.”  
“You’ve been practicing! Ich liebe dich,” Erik laughed, pressing kisses to Charles’ forehead.  
“Ich liebe dich auch.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Charles' family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning - suicide is mentioned in this chapter very briefly, and homophobia is very obvious and apparent. Please be careful if these things can trigger you <3

**Chapter 6**

***** 2 months later *****

Charles and Erik sat in Erik’s car that was parked in the driveway of the Xavier mansion. Erik gently squeezed his fiancé’s hand and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, liebling,” he said. “We can handle this.”

“I sure hope so…”

“Don’t worry. We could take them down in a second if we wanted to.”

“That’s true,” Charles nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

They got out of the car and into the February drizzle. Hurrying to the door, they ducked under the overhang. Charles hugged Erik tightly and then knocked on the door.

A month and a half after Charles’ conversation with his mother, she’d called him up and coldly told him that Raven had informed her she would be back from Europe soon and was bringing her new partner with her. Raven had apparently expressed a desire for a family “get together,” and Sharon wanted to extend the invitation to Charles and “whatever your male friend’s name is…” Erik had been adamant about wanting to meet Charles’ family, mostly to see what he had to protect Charles from, but also a bit of curiosity on what they were all like. Charles’ sister Raven hadn’t talked to him in at least 3 years, so she had no idea about Erik (maybe Sharon had told her about him?).

The door opened, and a short Hispanic woman greeted Charles with a hug.

“Charles, hello!” She said, smiling broadly. “How are you?”

“So good to see you again, Ms. Garcia. I’m doing alright, how about yourself? How are David and Maria?”

“Oh, they’re so grown up now! 9 and 5, so old.”

“Wow, wow! Such big kiddos.”

“Who is this gentleman? Is he your friend?”

Charles laughed, holding up his and Erik’s interlocked hands.

“Technically, yes, this is Erik Lehnsherr. But we’re also engaged. I haven’t even told Mother yet.”

“Oh, Charles, that’s wonderful! Congratulations,” she shrieked, hugging him again and kissing his cheek. She leaned up and kissed Erik too. “You’ve got a good one, Mr. Lehnsherr, don’t lose him.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Erik grinned, kissing Charles’ head.

“Come this way, your mother and Mr. Marko are in the drawing room with Raven and her new friend.” Ms. Garcia led them into the house, and Erik was astounded by the lavishness. The woodwork, the rugs, the chandeliers… It was all so big. Much different than the cozy little houses Erik had lived in throughout his youth. But he knew Charles had bad memories from this place.

“Mrs. Xavier, your son and his partner are here,” Ms. Garcia called, walking into the stuffy living room. Charles hesitated, looked up at Erik, then followed her inside.

“Hello, Charles,” an older woman said. She sat perched on the couch with the utmost primness. Sharon Xavier was meticulously dressed and made up, her talon-like nails painted a violent vermillion. Next to her sat who Erik assumed was Kurt, Charles’ step-father. He was a large man, broad and mean looking, with dull black eyes that were locked on Charles. He rolled his eyes; Erik twitched.

“Hi Mother,” he replied, almost timidly.

“Charles!” A girl with long blonde hair leapt up from the loveseat she’d been sitting on and hugged him. He squeaked from surprise at the contact and awkwardly patted her on the back.

“H-how’s it going, Raven?”

“Good, good! I’m so happy living in Switzerland. It’s so peaceful and beautiful!”

“I’m glad,” he nodded.

“This is Azazel, my boyfriend. Azazel, my brother, Charles.”

Charles smiled politely at the man on the loveseat. He nodded back, not extending a hand or getting up.

“Raven, Kurt, Mother, Azazel, this is my partner, Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles said, squeezing Erik’s hand tightly. Erik felt his fiancé’s pulse beating fast against his hand, and he rubbed his hand with his thumb, trying to project calming thoughts to the other’s mind.

“Hi, Erik, nice to meet you,” Raven said, extending her hand to shake Erik’s. He took it, and smiled at her.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Are you ready to eat? I believe dinner’s almost ready,” Sharon added, completely dismissing Erik’s presence.

“Sure,” Raven said, turning back to Azazel. “Ready, babe?”

“Alright.”

_ I’m so sorry…  _ Charles’ voice echoed in Erik’s head.  _ They’re so rude. _

_ It’s okay, liebling. It’s not your fault at all.  _ Erik strained to send Charles, who sighed heavily and shrugged as he lead Erik to the dining room.

*****

“So, Erik, what do you do for a living?” Sharon asked after much hinting from Charles. He’d been trying desperately to steer the conversation away from whether or not Raven was going to marry Azazel (they’d been together 3 months).

“Oh, um, I’m a lawyer,” Erik replied, slightly caught off guard. “I work specifically in anti-mutant discrimination, and I also help run the mutant support program at Columbia with Charles.”

“Ah, so you’re one of those, are you?” Kurt snorted. “What’s your ‘power?’”

“I control magnetic fields,” he said, feeling Charles bristling with anger at Kurt.

“What does that mean?”

“Basically, I can control any metal object.”

“Ah, that’s a little more normal than those two,” he laughed, gesturing to Charles and Raven. Raven seemed unaffected, while Charles’ cheeks turned bright red and his head hung slightly. Erik placed his hand on Charles’ knee.

“My daughter can speak to animals; it was very interesting trying to figure out if that was real or not.”

“Ah, I’d forgotten Charles told me you had a daughter,” Sharon added.

“I do indeed. Her name’s Nina.”

“I imagine her mother doesn’t much approve of your current relationship…”

“My wife died almost six years ago. She knew I was bisexual and had no problem with it,” Erik replied firmly.

Neither Sharon nor Kurt said anything, they just exchanged shocked (almost,  _ almost _ apologetic) glances.

“Mother… I have something to tell you,” Charles said, his eyes darting from face to face around the room.

“Yes?” She replied, putting down her glass of wine.

“I-I, well, I’m engaged.”

“Excuse me?”

“Erik asked me to marry him, and I said yes.” He showed his ring to the table.

“Hmm, we’ll see how that goes.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know that homosexual relations never last;  _ everyone _ knows that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Homosexuals only have casual sex. There’s no real love or commitment… How do you know what Erik’s reasons for being with you actually are?”

“I’m a telepath, Mother. If he didn’t love me, I believe that I’d know.”

“Your kind of relationships never last, and they’re not natural,” Kurt added, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “You can’t do what God intended and have children.”

“Ah, yes, the millions of children people have and give up,” Erik retorted, biting back the rush of even more intense anger that would surely follow. “You’d think people would encourage others not to procreate.”

“If you can have them, you should.”

“Well, I did, and here we are. I have contributed.”

“Charles hasn’t. Plus, the child you have will certainly be corrupted by your relationship.”

“I honestly don’t understand how you can justify saying things like that,” Charles said. “Erik and I are both adults, we love each other, and Nina is perfectly happy and well taken care of. You should be happy for me.”

“It’s just that we don’t want you to harm someone innocent for your mistakes.”

Charles laughed, shaking his head in disdain.

“I don’t understand why I wasted my time looking for your approval. You’ll obviously never give it, so fine. I don’t care. I’m getting married with or without your blessing.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Charles,” Sharon said coolly. “We’ve been supportive of everything you do.”

“You’ve never been here for me. Even when I was young and Dad was still around, you never made me feel loved. Do you know how damaging that was?”

“You seem perfectly fine now.”

“So we’re just going to ignore the three suicide attempts, psychiatric hospital stays, and years of therapy?”

“You’re over that phase of your life. We were there for you through it.”

“You blamed me for it! You said I should I have tried harder in therapy, that I shouldn’t have put myself in situations that would trigger me, as if I knew!”

“He’s right, you know,” Raven chimed in. “You guys never really supported us when we needed it…”

“This is not the time to discuss this,” Sharon said loftily, shooting her a glare.

“Why not?”

“We have guests.”

“It’s still important. They’re both going to be involved in our lives, and they should know.”

“Whatever they’ve told you is most definitely exaggerated,” Kurt said to Erik and Azazel, who exchanged glances.

“I don’t think so,” Azazel remarked, shrugging.

“Charles’ memories are pretty clear on the subject,” Erik added. “Even if he and Raven were wrong, it’s important to be affirming rather than dismissive of their feelings.”

“Spare us the parenting advice; I believe we’d know more than you,” Sharon said.

“Mother…” Charles sighed, closing his eyes to fight back tears. “Why can’t you just listen to us?”

“I don’t like wasting my time on things that aren’t true.”

“Believe what you like, but you damaged us both.”

*****

The tension was almost tangible as the meal continued. Charles had an air of defeat, and Erik tried his best to keep anything provocative from coming up to further beat him down. It was awkward and hard, but this was Charles’ family, and he wanted to at least try.

Strained goodbyes were finally said, and Charles led Erik back to the car, his hand clasped tightly in Erik’s. Erik kissed Charles’ head before releasing his hand and getting into the driver’s seat.

“I-I’m so sorry…” Charles said softly, his head in his hands. “I didn’t want that to happen…”

“Schatz, it wasn’t your fault. Not at all, it’s okay, don’t worry,” he replied, kissing his cheek.

“B-but I didn’t want you to have see that…”

“It only makes me love you more,” Erik replied, starting the car. “I know it must be horrible and hard and discouraging to have to deal with that part of your family. But we have our own little family, and it’s perfect. It’s perfect because of who you are.”

“I love you so much, darling,” Charles said thickly, wiping his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I will always love you. No matter what.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy, happy stuff.

*****  
“Charles, do I get to meet your mama and papa someday?” Nina asked, wriggling under her sea blue comforter.  
“Maybe someday,” he replied, smiling and pulling up the blanket. “I don’t think they’re ready to meet such a wonderful young lady!”  
“What about Raven?”  
“I’ll be talking with her soon; maybe I can ask her to stop by!”  
“Ooh, yay! Can I see a picture of your other family?”  
“Hm, let me see if I have any.”

Charles pulled out his phone and quickly scrolled through his photos. He had found a family picture from almost 20 years ago in a photo album a while back, and he’d forgotten he’d taken a picture.  
“Here, this is from when I was 13. That’s my mother and Kurt -my stepfather-, and there’s Raven next to me.”  
“Aw, you’re so small!” Nina cooed, and Erik, who had just come into the room, snuck around and sat next to her to see the picture.  
“Good god,” he laughed. “Liebling, that was quite a face you were making.”  
Charles rolled his eyes, grinning. At the time, he had not been very cooperative with getting his picture taken.  
“Is your sister a mutant too?” Nina asked, looking up at Charles.  
“Yup, she’s a shapeshifter.”  
“Oooh!”  
“She’s blue when she’s not presenting in her human way.”  
“I bet she’s real pretty.”  
“She is.”  
“Do your mom and dad not want to meet us?”  
Charles sighed, smiling sadly at Nina.  
“It’s not that, darling. It’s just that my mother and step-dad aren’t very accepting of mutants or Papa and I being together.”  
“Oh…”  
“But it’s alright. I have you and Papa and Oma and Opa, and now Raven, and I’m very happy with that.”  
“Well, I love you, dad,” Nina said, leaning on Charles and hugging him. Erik saw Charles’ face light up and his eyes squeeze shut, trying to fight back tears.

Nina had recently been calling Charles “dad” a lot more than she had when she was younger. It was still more frequently “Charles” or the occasional “Charlie,” but she seemed to realize that he was a permanent part of her life. But still almost every time Charles heard her say it, he’d start crying. The first couple times it had happened, Nina had been scared she’d upset him and apologized. He had smiled, shook his head, and said,  
“No, darling, it’s alright. It’s the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

*****

“Are you ready, Charles?” Raven asked him, straightening his tie and smiling at him.  
“I hope so,” he replied, shaking his head and grinning. “Is Erik ready?”  
“Azazel just texted me that he’s ready when you are.”  
“Aah, okay!”  
“You got this, Charles,” his sister said, kissing his cheek. “Go get hitched!”

Charles nodded and sent ‘Let’s do this’ to Erik and walked out of the side room towards the altar. Erik started towards him from the other side, and Charles felt waves of emotion rolling towards him from his almost husband.

‘I love you so much.’ Erik sent him, and Charles blushed, taking his hands in front of the rabbi who smiling at the both of them.

This was what every struggle Charles and Erik had faced had brought them to. All the tears and loss and pain they’d experienced had brought them together and to a new chapter of their lives. A new adventure, never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving such lovely, kind comments on my work. I love you all so much, and I’m blessed to have you as readers and friends <3

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDDDD ...


End file.
